halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
Featured article/vote
What article would you like us to feature on the main page? Enter the page below or add your vote to another suggestion. How to add a nomination or vote for one If your suggestions has been featured within the past year, it's not eligible. If you have a suggestion that's already listed under current nominations, then add your signature with any optional reasons under that heading. If your suggestion is not already listed, add a third level heading with a link to your suggested nomination. Then add any, optional, reasons for the nomination and your signature. link * why this article should be featured ~~~~ Sample suggestion my vote (sample) -- CocoaZen 23:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Current nominations Kaminari I probably would like this to be featured because its a thing that is probably found in castles. TricklesTest 05:08, November 30, 2011 (UTC) * Um... being found in castles is not a particularly good reason to be feature on a wiki about Halloween. ? I suppose castles, like old, creaky, possibly haunted homes have some association. I'd be ok with featuring it the next time we change the feature. Maybe that should be March since the Grim Reaper didn't go up until we were half-way through January and some New Years don't occur until later in January. -- CocoaZen 18:40, January 21, 2012 (UTC) *: TricklesTest has gotten banned (apparently a wikia-wide ban?). Don't know why. -- CocoaZen 04:36, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ''The Wizard of Oz This film was released on August 25, 1939. Next month is the 75th anniversary of its release. This is our chance to be ahead of the media bandwagon! Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 07:00, July 22, 2014 (UTC) :Seconded. -- Somarinoa (talk) 12:55, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Previously featured In reverse chronological order... Obon Suitable for July because Obon is celebrated in most parts of Japan in July. It has been two years since the article was last featured. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 04:04, June 22, 2014 (UTC) :I definitely have no qualms about nominating this page. -- Somarinoa (talk) 10:20, June 25, 2014 (UTC) ::I make that two votes in favor and no votes against. Obon it is. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 04:33, July 1, 2014 (UTC) [[The Garfield Show: Orange and Black|''The Garfield Show: Orange and Black]] I'm nominating a Garfield related article for June for the second year in a row. June 19, 1978 was when the first Garfield comic strip was published and June 19 is considered to be Garfield's birthday. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 07:35, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :There were no objections after a week. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 06:17, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ''Transylvania 6-5000'' (1985 movie) I think it follows on nicely from the previous featured article. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 11:52, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :There were no objections after a week. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 06:32, May 1, 2014 (UTC) ''Transylvania 6-5000'' (1963 cartoon) It's appropriate to feature a bunny this April and, in my opinion, Bugs is the greatest bunny of all. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 05:51, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :There were no objections after a week. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 05:35, April 1, 2014 (UTC) ''Beetlejuice The movie was first released in March, so I think it's suitable for next month. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 12:10, February 22, 2014 (UTC) :There were no objections after a week. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 12:18, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Ouija board Ouija was patented on February 10, 1891, so that's 123 years ago this coming month. I will include the part about the boards often spelling out offensive and unpleasant messages and people wishing they had never used them. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 10:46, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :There were no objections. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 05:33, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Gremlin I think it follows on nicely from ''Gremlins. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 05:47, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :There were no objections after ten days. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 05:02, January 1, 2014 (UTC) ''Gremlins It seems suitable for December because it's set in December. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 14:31, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :There were no objections after a week. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 06:33, December 1, 2013 (UTC) El Día de los Muertos This seems suitable for November because ''el Día de los Muertos is in November. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 12:39, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :There were no objections. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 15:14, November 1, 2013 (UTC) ''The Halloween Tree This October marks the 20th anniversary of the cartoon's release. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 15:37, September 25, 2013 (UTC) : I was thinking the actual Halloween page, but this actually seems better than what I thought. It has my vote. Statue-of-liberty (talk) 18:42, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Two votes in favor. No votes against. It's the featured article for October.Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 13:06, October 1, 2013 (UTC) The Sixth Sense A good article about a good film. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 11:55, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :There were no objections after a week. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 04:54, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Hotel Transylvania It seems appropriate for vacation time. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 06:58, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :There were no objections after a week. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 04:50, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Jaws It was the first summer blockbuster and the action takes place in July, so I think it's appropriate as July's featured article. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 03:30, June 24, 2013 (UTC) : I'm not sure if I 100% agree with this. It was originally released in June, not July. And I don't know if it is really the first summer blockbuster. I guess it could be considered appropriate because a lot takes place during July, so I wouldn't be too disappointed if it wins, but I was thinking we should do something more "summery" or American (because of July 4th). Assuming a page like that exists on the wiki. If not, I'll be okay with Jaws. Statue-of-liberty (talk) 01:42, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::I really thought that ''Jaws, which partly takes place over the Fourth of July weekend, was both as summery and as American as it gets around here. However, if you've got any other suggestions, I'd like to hear them. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 04:13, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::I guess I don't have any other suggestions. Like I said, I'd be okay with it if it wins. I guess it is pretty summery (as there are a few beach scenes), though not so American. But I guess the only other article that is American is the Captain America costume, which is not very well written. So I guess I'm okay with Jaws. I hope my rewriting the article helped make it become a nomination. Statue-of-liberty (talk) 23:24, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::Absolutely, Statue-of-liberty. You did a great job in rewriting the Jaws article. I wouldn't have nominated the version of the article that existed before you edited it. Maybe we can turn the Captain America costume page into something half-way decent before July 2014. Or maybe somebody could create a page about Uncle Sam costume before then. Or why not Statue of Liberty costume? Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 03:32, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Well, I make that one and half votes in favor, half a vote against. Jaws it is. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 07:13, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ''Garfield's Halloween Adventure I'm nominating this for June because the first ''Garfield comic strip appeared on June 19, 1978, which is considered Garfield's birthday. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 03:48, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :There were no objections after a week. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 08:37, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Devil Because we've recently surpassed 666 pages.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 12:21, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :There were no objections after a week. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 12:21, May 1, 2013 (UTC) ''How I Met Your Mother'': The Slutty Pumpkin Returns It's a fun article and it shows our variety. --Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 03:41, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :I agree, but I may not be being very impartial, as I wrote it. Statue-of-liberty (talk) 22:34, March 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Two votes in favor. No votes against. It's the featured article for April.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 03:52, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ''Monster House It's one of the most popular pages on this wiki.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 12:58, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :There were no objections after a week.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 12:00, March 1, 2013 (UTC) The Phantom of the Opera It seems suitable for February because of its associations with romance.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 06:14, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :There were no objections after a week.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 05:49, February 1, 2013 (UTC)--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 05:49, February 1, 2013 (UTC) [[Bottom: Terror|''Bottom: Terror]] It's a rare example of an episode of a British sitcom that takes place on Halloween but it was first shown on TV in January. --Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 08:01, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :There were no objections after a week.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 08:02, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ''The Nightmare Before Christmas That seems to me to be the most logical choice for December.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 12:33, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :There were no objections after a week.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 04:54, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Guy Fawkes Night I nominate Guy Fawkes Night for November because Guy Fawkes Night is in November.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 05:19, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :There were no objections after a week. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 12:06, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Ghostwatch This Halloween will mark the 20th anniversary of the first showing of ''Ghostwatch, one of the most controversial Halloween specials ever made. I'd like readers from around the world to find out a little about this great British show that gave me a terrific scare back in 1992. I also think this article is the best thing I've ever written on any wiki.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 14:19, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :There were no objections after a week, so Ghostwatch is the featured article for October 2012.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 12:05, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ''Halloween III: Season of the Witch'' It's one of our most popular pages.--Simon Peter Hughes 01:01, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :There were no objections after a week.--Simon Peter Hughes 12:49, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Ghost Festival I suggest Ghost Festival for August because Ghost Festival is in August.--Simon Peter Hughes 07:16, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :There were no objections after a week.--Simon Peter Hughes 14:34, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Obon I suggest Obon for July because Obon is celebrated in July in most parts of Japan.--Simon Peter Hughes 11:42, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :There were no objections after a week.--Simon Peter Hughes 05:16, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Witch This article has recently received some attention from some other users. Again, there were no objections to its nomination.--Simon Peter Hughes 09:29, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Dracula There were no objections. --Simon Peter Hughes 11:31, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Bunny I think Bunny is appropriate for springtime. --Simon Peter Hughes 12:11, March 3, 2012 (UTC) * Gets my vote. (Maybe Jack Frost costume or Frosty the Snowman costume sometime next winter.) -- CocoaZen 04:36, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Grim Reaper I suggest Grim Reaper for January because, like the New Year figure of Old Father Time, he also carries a scythe. --Simon Peter Hughes 12:39, December 29, 2011 (UTC) * Sounds good to me. -- CocoaZen 03:59, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Mummy costume *I vote for Mummy costume for December.--Simon Peter Hughes 11:59, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Cookie Monster *CocoaZen 04:48, November 1, 2011 (UTC) * OK, Cookie Monster has my vote for November. --Simon Peter Hughes 04:53, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Vampire Selected by CocoaZen to get the feature stated. Category:Featured